


Just a bad day

by Mimisempai



Series: Kiss me till midnight [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: The day had started badly for Rafael, but sometimes it's not as bad as you might think...First story of a series based on a list of 30 Kiss-prompts.First one : The "Shove me against a wall" kiss...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kiss me till midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840312
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Just a bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



  
  
Rafael felt the tension and pressure building.

Since he woke up this morning everything had gone wrong.

First there was the cold place next to him, which meant Sonny was long gone. Okay, he had left a message telling him he had to go, but still! 

He couldn't fill his quota of morning koala hugs. And if that makes him a fool in love, who cares!

Then he couldn't find one of his favorite ties, a navy blue one with little red flowers that went perfectly with the suit he was planning to wear. And that was unthinkable! 

Now he would have to rethink his whole outfit for the day! Even the socks!

After that, the coffee machine decided to break down. So he had to settle for Starbucks on the way to work. He, Cuban, had to settle for a Starbuck. Unimaginable!

When he arrived at the office, Carmen's tight smile didn’t look good to him and this was confirmed by what she told him.

Liv had called to let him know that the witness who was supposed to appear the same day had disappeared from his home. That explained Sonny's early departure. But not the fact that he didn't send him a message. This day was turning into a nightmare.

Now it was 12 o'clock, he already had a headache from trying to find a way to compensate for the absence of this crucial witness. He wondered if he could still see the judge. Perhaps he could get a postponement. 

Or since the defense attorney was Rita, maybe he could call her. No! No way! She'd make him pay a hundredfold!

He had to come up with a solution!

He decided to go over the details of the case one more time to see how he'd have to change his angle.

He still hadn't heard from Sonny. Boy, it was easy to type a little text, wasn't it? Just a little one, or one of his ridiculous selfies, or a text full of emoji. Just a damn text!

Well, okay, Rafael could have texted him too. 

Yes, but what if he disturbed him in the middle of an interrogation.Sonny had the habit of leaving his phone on vibrate mode. Well, too bad for him. 

Rafael grabbed his cell phone and started typing a message.

He stopped when someone knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes!" he said abruptly. Who dared disturb him?!

"Counselor, Lieutenant Benson and Detective Carisi are here," said Carmen as she opened the door completely, revealing the two detectives.

"Show them in."

"Hello, Rafael." Olivia greeted him.

They both settled down in front of him without waiting.

Liv looked at him with a serious look on her face, while Sonny had his head down.

What?! He didn’t greet him?! He avoided his gaze?! So not only he hadn't heard from him, but now he was directly avoiding him!

Suddenly, turning his head towards Olivia, Rafael's gaze fell on his boyfriend's tie. 

He had to take a lot on himself not to react.

Rafael suddenly understood the absence of messages and the reason for the lowered gaze.

His tie was just beautiful on Sonny.

Or no, it was Sonny who looked beautiful with his tie.

Or both. 

In any case, it went perfectly with the suit Sonny wore today, even though he was sure it was totally accidental.

Half listening to what Liv was telling him about the witness who was found, Rafael felt a little sorry for not caring enough. 

He tried to concentrate on what she was saying, but his eyes were constantly drawn to the tie around his boyfriend's neck. 

It’s only when Sonny and Liv stood up to leave, that Rafael realized that the meeting was over. He followed them to the door. He still hadn't managed to catch Sonny's eyes.

As they left, Rafael couldn't help but hold him back. "Detective, could you stay a moment, I'd like to go over your testimony with you."

Olivia, no fool at all, walked out with a little smile on her lips: "Take your time Carisi, it's lunchtime after all." 

She walked out, closing the door on herself.

Sonny still avoided his gaze.

Rafael turned to him, grabbed him by the tie, looked up and said, "Cariño?" He continued, pulling him across the room, "Don't you have something to say to me?"

Blushing, Sonny said to him, "I'm really sor-hmmph."

Rafael had just shoved him against the wall, had thrown himself on his mouth and kissed him deeply.

Sonny barely managed to push him away a little.

"Wait-wait-wait Rafael! What's the matter with you?!"

"The matter is that my boyfriend wasn't there when I woke up, he hasn't written me a message all morning, and when I finally see him he won't even look at me when he's wearing my tie and he's super hot with it, and you ask me what's the matter with me?"

"Aww, I missed you, too, Raf."

"Shut up and let me kiss you.”

Sonny found himself pressed against the wall again, Rafael devouring his mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

All he had to do was enjoy and he ran his hands over Rafael's hips, sliding them up his arms and squeezing them behind his neck. 

Rafael pressed harder against him until there was no more space between them.

He began to nibble his lower lip and Sonny moaned softly. 

He tried to control the kiss a little more, but Rafael wouldn't let him, and finally, after a brief struggle, Sonny realized that this was what the attorney needed. He gave in to the kiss and to the shivers of pleasure that ran down his spine. 

Sonny thought he was running out of air when Rafael stepped back slightly and stared at him, his eyes glistening with satisfaction, licking his lips like a cat that had just devoured a jar of cream.

Sonny could only stare back at him, panting, unable to do anything else but smile stupidly as he tried to get his senses and breathe back. 

Rafael raised an eyebrow and with a mutinous smile pulled him by the tie to the sofa.

He sat down, dragging Sonny to his side.

“The rest will have to wait until this evening.”

Then turning to him, and bringing his face closer to Sonny’s:

"Well, tell me. How did my tie become your tie?"

To which Sonny hastened to respond, in a story interspersed with kisses and tender gestures.

Finally, the rest of Rafael's day was shaping up rather nicely...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SarahCakes613 https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613  
> for the beta.
> 
> Next prompt : The "I’ve missed you" kiss
> 
> Let me know what you think, what touched you or not, what made you laugh or not, what made you cry or not. Whether it's here or on twitter.


End file.
